Mystery Dungeon: Explorer of the Sky
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Inicio de la saga 'MD'. Una tormenta, una separación y amnesia serán los primeros eslabones de la cadena que hundirán a Stan en la aventura más grande que él pudiera imaginar. SLASH. Chico x Chico. Estás advertidx. Steek, Cryle, Bunny, Dip, Greophe.
1. Los Nuevos Reclutas

**Disclaimer****: South Park no me pertenece y no pretendo que lo sea. Pokémon Mistery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky pertenece a la empresa Game Freak y Nintendo, diseñado, dibujado y pensado por Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, ha vuelto por quién lloraban (Si, en tus sueños) y ha venido con otro Fic xD Ésta vez y gracias a las medidas de persuasión de Sheza he decidido comenzar a publicar los capítulos de éte fic que espero sea bueno xD Y además como ya al de Pokémon: The Final Round Against the Creator le queda poco para llegar al final... bueno, no les molesto más y dejo que se diviertan con éste fic :D**

**Disfruten!**

**Recordemos: **

**Shiny: Brillante.**

**Gijinka: Forma Humana**

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba la región, las olas se movían con furia siendo llevadas por el viento, la lluvia caía fuertemente y los truenos rugían en el cielo cubierto de nubes, al tiempo que los rayos y relámpagos iluminaban un poco cada tanto. Dos figuras estaban tratando de mantener su bote a flote, queriendo equilibrarlo y así poder llegar a tierra firme, pero una ola hizo que uno de ellos resbalara y cayera del bote. El otro miembro de la pequeña embarcación se apresuró a aulixiar a su compañero y lo agarró fuertemente.

- ¡Resiste! ¡V-vamos, resiste! ¿Estás...? ¿Estás bien?- el bote se movió más.

- No... ¡No puedo resistir!

- ¡No te sueltes!- el bote hizo un movimiento brusco y eso hizo que terminara soltando a su compañero, y éste terminó siendo arrastrado por la corriente.- ¡Nooo!

- ¡Ahhhhhh!

...

- ¿D-donde... estoy?- trató de moverse pero se cuerpo entero le dolía.- N-no puedo... estar despierto.- terminó desmayándose nuevamente, tendido en aquella playa.

...

En otro lugar, frente a un enorme edificio con forma de Wigglytuff y puerta enrejada, estaba un Shiny Gijinka Jolteon. A diferencia de cualquier Shiny de su especie, su cabello no era verde, era rubio; sus ojos eran color violetas, su cuello estaba rodeado por un bonito pelaje blanco y erizado, también carecía de cola, traía puesto una camiseta verde y pantalones azules. Parecía muy nervioso pues temblaba levemente, viendo fijamente a una reja que había en el suelo frente a la puerta enrejada del edificio, tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

- Te-tengo que hacerlo, ngh.- se dijo a si mismo.- Tengo... Tengo que ser va-valiente...- se detuvo y dio un paso al frente, quedando sobre la reja.

- _¡Gijinka Pokémon detectado! ¡Gijinka Pokémon detectado!_- habló repentinamente una voz por debajo de la reja, asustando al rubio.- _¿De quién es la silueta? ¿De quién es la silueta? ¡La silueta es de Jolteon! ¡La silueta es de Jolteon!_

- ¡Gah!- el chico dio un salto hacia atrás por el susto.- ¡Qué sus-to! Huh... E-es inútil, ngh, soy un cobarde...- bajó sus orejas largas y verdes por la tristeza y revisó en su bolsillo para sacar un pequeño trozo de roca con un extraño grabado en él.- Pensé que traer m-mi _Tesoro_ podría d-darme valor... pero... ya v-veo que sólo soy un co-barde...- suspiró, volviéndose a guardar la roca en su bolsillo. Observó tristemente el edificio antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Entonces, por entre los arbustos, salieron dos Gijinka Pokémon. Uno era un Gijinka Zubat, con colmillos enormes, orejas grandes y azules, y unas alas azules por fuera y violetas por dentro. El otro era un Gijinka Coffing, con ropa color violeta, una calavera gris en medio de su remera, y ocasionalmente tiraba una especie de humo por sus fosas nasales.

- Oye, Chip... ¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó el Koffing.

- Si, Fose, lo escuché bien.- contestó el Zubat.

- Ese tesoro debe ser muy valioso... ¿Crees que sea buena idea robárselo? Ese cobarde no haría nada.

- Si, vamos.- ambos rieron con malicia y siguieron al chico.

...

- Auch... Finalmente puedo moverme...- dijo el joven levantándose.- Cielos, me duele la cabeza.- se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y entonces...- ¿Eh?

Algo no andaba bien. ¿Desde cuándo tenía orejas largas? Se apresuró a buscar en la arena algún pozo en el que se hubiera juntado agua de mar. Se miró el rostro, parecía que sus ojos seguían siendo azul oscuro como siempre, su nariz estaba igual, su boca también, pero ahora tenía un círculo con forma de anillo color azul en la frente, su cabello negro ahora era un poco más oscuro que antes, sus orejas ya no eran normales y eran largas y negras con un anillo azul cada una, miró el resto de su cuerpo y seguía trayendo la misma ropa de siempre, su abrigo seguía siendo marrón salvo por el anillo azul de sus brazos, su pantalón largo ahora era negro y también presentaba unos anillos azules, sus zapatillas negras como siempre.

Otra cosa que había notado, y que le sorprendió y asustó a sobre manera, fue la cola larga, negra y con el mismo anillo azul que tenía en varias partes de su cuerpo, que salía desde la base de su espalda. (N/A: De ahora en adelante, cada vez que diga que un Pokémon tiene una, dos, o más colas, todas saldrán desde la base de la espalda, por encima del trasero :3)

- Tal como luzco...- dijo mirándose en el reflejo del agua.- Parezco un Shiny Gijinka Umbreon...- levantó la vista y vio el Sol ocultándose en el océano, mientras había un par de nubes producto de la noche tormentosa del día anterior, con unos Gijinka Krabby lanzando burbujas que reflejaban los rayos del Sol.- Woah... es muy bonito...- en eso sus sensible orejas se movieron cuando captaron sonido.

...

- Uff... ¿Po-por qué seré tan cobarde?- pensó el rubio, caminando lentamente por la playa.- Qui-siera tener un compañero co-como Kyle, Butters o Pip, que están con e-ellos y los acompañan en todo... D-desearía que...- desvió su vista hacia el océano y a la puesta de Sol tan hermosa que el océano, las burbujas y las nubes ofrecían.- ¡Ah! ¡Qué hermoso!- exclamó.- Si-siento como si toda... la depre-sión de hace un rato se fuera y u-una sensación muy relajante me invadiera...

Cada vez que hacía buen tiempo, los Krabby y los Gijinka Krabby salían de sus cuevas a primera hora de la puesta de Sol y lanzaban pequeñas burbujas para dar un paisaje muy bonito ante los ojos de sus espectadores.

- Oye, _Jolteoncito_.- llamó alguien detrás del rubio.

- ¿Si?- dijo volteándose. Entonces, el Gijinka Zubat de nombre Chip lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hasta chocarlo contra una roca.- ¿¡P-pero qué-!

- ¡Cállate, cobarde!- ordenó Fose, el Gijinka Koffing.- Veamos... ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?- empezó a revisar un poco los bolsillos del Gijinka Jolteon y le quitó la roca extraña.- ¡Aquí está!

- ¡No! ¡De-devuélveme-la! ¡E-es mi Tesoro, es muy im-portante para mí! ¡Po-por favor, dámela!- rogó el chico.

- Ah... así que es muy importante...- comentó Chip con malicia.- Creo que vale más de lo que parecía, ¿verdad, Fose? Creo que debemos venderla a un precio mayor del pensado.

- Si, tienes razón, hay que venderlo muy caro.

- ¡No, po-por favor!

- ¿Lo quieres? Pues intenta quitárnoslo.- desafió Fose.

El Gijinka Jolteon lo pensó por unos instantes, pero tenía miedo de herrar el ataque y de que, además de chamuscar su preciado tesoro y arruinarlo, que los Pokémon esquivaran su ataque y lo atacaran hasta dejarlo inconciente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras una risa escapaba de los dos abusadores, que aún lo tenían preso fuertemente contra la roca.

- ¡Oigan!- habló alguien detrás de los dos matones, que voltearon con mirada amenazante.- ¡Dejen a ese Gijinka Pokémon en paz!- exigió.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer un pequeño Gijinka Umbreon como tú que nos obligue a obedecer?- Fose se cruzó de brazos y miró al recién llegado con burla.- Si te acercas, mi gas venenoso te hará mucho daño.

- Uy, qué miedo tengo.- el moreno comenzó a avanzar a paso firme, sin temerle a las amenazas del de cabello oscuro.

- Enserio no me hagas usar mi gas venenoso contigo, bebito. "¿Por qué mierda no funciona con él?"- pensó nervioso al ver que sus amenazas no eran seguidas.- B-bueno, creo que entonces usaré el gas venenoso con éste Gijinka Jolteon.

- ¡Eso no!- rápidamente el Umbreon se acercó a ellos y los golpeó a ambos en la cara, alcanzando a tomar el objeto tan apreciado por el rubio. finalizó dándoles una que otra patada y puñetazo en el cuerpo a ambos y éstos cayeron al suelo adoloridos. Miró furioso a los dos.- Largo.

- ¡Para que sepas, sólo nos vamos porque queremos!- dijo Chip batiendo sus alas.

- Si, y tampoco queríamos esa tonta roca.- dijo Fose mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo junto con Chip.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el moreno al rubio.

- S-si, estoy bien. Gra-gracias.- sonrió el otro.

- Toma, es tuyo.- con una sonrisa, el moreno le devolvió la pequeña roca y el rubio la tomó muy feliz.

- ¡Mu-muchísimas gracias, enserio!- dijo tomando fuertemente la roca.- M-me llamo Tweek, es u-un gusto cono-certe. No te había vi-visto antes por aquí, ngh, ¿e-eres nuevo?

- Me llamo Stanley, pero puedes decirme Stan. Y tienes razón no soy de aquí, soy de...- se cortó de repente. ¿Sería buena idea decirle de dónde venía?

- ¿De...?

- Es que... yo vivo en la Ciudad...

- ¿E-en la Ciudad? ¿Con l-los humanos?- se extrañó Tweek.- Pe-pero l-los Gijinka Pokémon n-no tenemos permitido ir pa-para allá. L-los humanos n-nos odian por no ser Po-Pokémon completamente.

- No, yo soy un humano.

- ¿¡Eh?- Tweek levantó sus orejas del asombro.- P-pero pareces un Shiny Gijinka Umbreon. Si bi-bien no es normal ver uno a-aquí, pa-pareces normal. No me estarás ju-jugando una broma, ¿v-verdad?- dijo con cierta suspicacia.

- ¡No, tienes que creerme! ¡Soy humano!

- ¿Pero cómo pu-puede ser que u-un humano se transforma en un Gijinka Po-Pokémon?- Tweek se jaló un poco su cabello rubio.

- No lo sé, no recuerdo nada además de mi nombre y una tormenta muy fuerte, luego un acantilado con forma de Sharpedo y el hecho de que soy humano, pero no recuerdo nada de cómo llegué a ser Ginjinka Pokémon.

- Hum... Si, bueno... A-ayer hubo una tor-menta muy fuerte.- Tweek se llevó una mano al mentón y frunció el ceño de forma pensativa.- Y el a-acantilado con fo-forma de Sha-Sharpedo es d-donde se asienta e-el PokéGremio de Exploradores.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- E-es un lugar donde los Pokémon van a ano-anotarse y así poder formar parte d-de un Equipo d-de Exploración y Rescate.- Stan notó la emoción en el tono de voz que el rubio usaba para hablar.- ¡Co-con ellos podrás ir a r-rescatar Pokémon en pe-peligro! Descubrir n-nuevas tierras, ver nuevos Gijinka Pokémon o Pokémon co-comunes, ha-hacer nuevos amigos, encon-trar tesoros...- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte. Un brillo especial iluminó sus ojos violetas y a Stan le causó una sensación algo extraña en el estómago, lo cual le preocupó un poco y trató de echarle la culpa a la bella luz del Sol que contorneaba la figura del rubio.- Pe-pero dime... ¿Qué harás a-ahora?

- ¿Eh? ¿Con qué?

- Ya s-sabes, con el hecho d-de que eres un hu-mano, de que te trans-formaron en un Gijinka Po-Pokémon y n-no recuerdas cómo te pasó.- dijo Tweek llevando sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

- Oh... Bueno... No lo había pensado...

- Hum... ¿Puedo pe-pedirte un gran favor?- preguntó Tweek ruborizándose fuertemente.- ¿Qui-quieres... for-formar un Equipo de Rescate co-conmigo?

- ¿Enserio?

- Si. V-verás... soy un poco cobarde y n-no me animo a dar el pa-paso necesario para poder anotar-me... y cre-creo que s-si lo hago acom-pañado por alguien podría hacerlo. Además...- agregó.- po-podríamos descubrir por qué te trans-formaste en Gijinka Po-Pokémon y dónde e-encaja mi _Tesoro_.- Tweek volvió a sacar la roca con el dibujo extraño.

- Debe ser algo que encontraste hace mucho para que te guste tanto.

- La encontré ha-hace poco y m-me atrajo bastante su ex-extraño dibujo, ngh. Además te-tengo algo más de suerte y valor desde que lo encontré y por eso d-digo que es mi tesoro.- hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Tweek pareció recordar algo.- ¡Gah! ¡V-ven! ¡Te lle-llevaré a donde m-mis amigos también son parte de u-un Equipo de Exploración y Rescate!

- ¿Y si ellos trabajan ahí no podrías haberles pedido ayuda?

- E-es que ellos ya per-pertenecen a u-un equipo y no se puede agregar a gente que se recluta con la jefa. Para poder reclutar más Pokémon en tu gru-grupo de-bes ir derrotándolos en nuevos territorios, ¡gah!

- Ya veo...

- ¡A-ahora ven! ¡Vamos!- Tweek tomó al moreno por la mano y lo arrastró hasta el acantilado donde estaba el edificio. Llegaron al frente del edificio y Tweek le soltó la mano. Comenzó a temblar un poco nervioso.- B-bien... ¡Aquí voy!- avanzó y quedó de pie sobre la reja.

- _¡Gijinka Pokémon detectado! ¡Gijinka Pokémon detectado!_- la voz debajo de la reja sobresaltó a ambos Gijinka Pokémon.- _¿De quién es la silueta? ¿De quién es la silueta? ¡La silueta es de Jolteon! ¡La silueta es de Jolteon!_

- Tranquilo...- murmuró Tweek.- E-estoy con Stan...- al instante de nombrarlo dejó de temblar.

- _Muy bien, aprobaste._- canturreó la voz.- _¡Hay alguien contigo! ¡Dile que también haga lo mismo!_

- Uff...- Tweek se hizo a un lado mientras suspiraba con alivio.- ¡Te to-toca a tí, Stan!

- Bueno...- Stan hizo lo mismo que Tweek, esperando que no le hicieran cosquillas.

- _¡Gijinka Pokémon detectado! ¡Gijinka Pokémon detectado! ¿De quién es la silueta? ¿De quién es la silueta? _- Stan inspiró profundamente.- _¡La silueta es...! ¡La silueta es de...! Esto..._

- _¿Qué sucede? ¿Centinela Token? ¡Centinela Token!_- llamó una segunda voz.

Bajo la reja, en el profundo hoyo, estaba un chico de cabello y piel moreno vestido con remera y pantalón marrones. Tenía un gran libro junto a él, en el que buscaba apresuradamente la imagen de las siluetas, en una de sus manos tenía unos binoculares con los que veía los pies de los Gijinka Pokémon y un pequeño monitor que se conectaba con los ojos del Wigglytuff que hacía de entrada, y en ese monitor se podía apreciar la silueta del o los visitantes.

- _¡Centinela Token! ¡Tu trabajo es verificar las huellas y siluetas de los Gijinka Pokémon, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes identificar unas simples siluetas? ¡El sistema de siluetas lo diseñó tu abuelo, por el amor de Dialga!_

- _Eh... ¡Puede ser de Umbreon! ¡Puede ser de Umbreon!_- repitió Token rascándose la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice.

- _¿Cómo que 'puede ser'? ¿No lo sabes?_

- _¡Y qué si no lo sé! ¡Umbreon, Gijinka o no, es una especie muy rara de ver por aquí, es difícil de identificar! ¡Las huellas de los Gijinka Umbreon son muy parecidas a las de las otras evoluciones de Eevee! ¡Las siluetas de los Gijinka Umbreon son muy raras y sólo se identifican por la cola que tienen y el sistema sólo identifica el frente! ¡Ven tú a hacer mi trabajo si tanto te quejas, maldita sea!_

Stan y Tweek se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza, suspirando.

- Se pu-pusieron a discutir...- dijo Tweek con cansancio.

- Lo siento.

- ¡N-no, no es tu cu-culpa enserio! Estas cosas pa-pasan.

- _¡Lamentamos la demora! ¡Pueden pasar!_- habló la segunda voz al tiempo que la reja del edificio se abría y les daba paso.

Entraron lentamente al edificio y vieron una escalera de madera que llevaba a un piso inferior. Bajaron y llegaron a una planta baja donde había varios Pokémon hablando, riendo, jugando y viendo papeles pegados en las paredes, y entre ellos un grupo que llamó mucho la atención de Tweek.

El grupo estaba compuesto por un Flareon, Lucario, Espeon, Houndoom, Luxray y Leafeon, todos ellos eran Gijinkas. El Gijinka Flareon era un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, sus orejas largas eran rojas, en su cuello tenía una melena como la de Tweek pero ésta era de color crema, más suave y pomposa; llevaba un abrigo naranja, pantalones de jeans azul, guantes rojos que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto, y zapatillas blancas y rojas.

El Gijinka Lucario era un moreno de ojos verde, con orejas largas y azules, un gorro azul oscuro con tiras del mismo color que terminaban en unas puntas doradas, tenía una remera amarilla y una chaqueta azul por sobre la misma, su pantalón era azul oscuro como su gorro desde las rodillas para arriba y de color negro desde las rodillas para abajo, tenía guantes como los del Gijinka Flareon color negro y zapatillas del mismo color, su cola era larga y negra con una pequeña forma de ele, en sus guantes tenía dos picos color blanco y, a diferencia de los demás Lucario, parecía que el pico de su pecho había sido cortado, ya sea por cuenta propia o en su contra. Estaba abrazando por la cintura al pelirrojo con su brazo izquierdo.

El Gijinka Espeon tenía el cabello rubio y ojos aqua, sus enormes orejas eran moradas con unos censores especiales por debajo de ellas, tenía una joya en la frente color roja, tenía un pañuelo blanco atado al cuello, saco rojo, una remera negra, bermudas moradas y zapatillas del mismo color, su cola morada estaba dividida en dos por la punta y la enroscaba con la de un Gijinka Houndoom junto a él, algo ruborizado.

El Gijinka Houndoom era moreno de piel pálida, sus ojos eran rojos, dos cuernos blancos salían de entre su cabello, una campera de cuero abierta cubría su torso pero dejaba expuesta la remera roja debajo de la misma, pantalones de cuero negro, zapatillas negras, una especie de collar de hueso recorría su cuello y se unía al frente con una pequeña calaverita, su espalda tenía otros dos huesos que le cruzaban la espalda hasta casi envolverle completamente el torso, su cola era negra y terminaba en punta de flecha. Stan sintió algo de temor al verlo puesto que su cara mostraba ser de pocos amigos, que se transformaba en una de completa calma al dirigir su mirada al rubio Espeon.

El Gijinka Leafeon era otro rubio de ojos color azul, con orejas verdes similares a hojas, un mechón color verde sujetado con un clip amarillo en forma de hoja se hacía notar por entre su cabello, camiseta celeste, pantalón crema, zapatillas marrones, cola verde y, al igual que sus orejas, era parecida a una hoja larga, unos mechones verdes salían por el anverso de sus muñecas y talónes. También llevaba un cascabel atado a su cuello y con una cinta color marrón. Fue el Leafeon que se volteó y vio a Tweek con el otro chico allí de pie.

El Gijinka Luxray junto a él, de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un pequeño reflejo cobrizo en ellos, sus orejas redondeadas eran azules, su cuello era cubierto por una melena azul oscuro, tenía una parca naranja muy llamativa que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, los guantes que llevaba en sus manos eran azules y celestes con un pequeño rayito amarillo en el dorso y estaban hechos de una tela especial aislante de electricidad, sus pantalones eran azules como la melena y sus zapatillas celestes con amarillo, ambos hechos del mismo material que sus guantes; su cola era alargada y azul que terminaba en una estrella de cuatro puntas amarilla.

- ¡Tweek!- saludó el Gijinka Leafeon feliz y corriendo hasta el rubio.- ¡Por fin te animaste a entrar!

- ¡Butters! ¡Si, m-me animé! To-todo gracias a Stan.- dijo mirando al moreno, que se ruborizó un poco avergonzado.

- ... No fue nada.- dijo en un susurro. Butters se le quedó mirando algo extrañado por la apariencia que éste Gijinka Umbreon tenía, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza notando lo mal que quedaba haciendo eso.

- Bueno...- el rubio miró hacia todos lados.- Parece que Cartman aún no aparece... ¿Por qué no vienes y le damos la noticia a los demás, y de paso presentamos a tu nuevo amigo?- sonrió.

- N-no, no es necesario que...- a decir verdad, Stan recordaba no haber sido muy bueno en la vida con las relaciones sociales, por eso creía que con los Gijinka Pokémon tampoco sería muy bueno relacionándose.

- Va-vamos, te agradarán.- Tweek lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó con los demás, que los miraban curiosos. Cuando llegaron con los chicos, todas las miradas se posaron en Stanley y su extraña apariencia de Shiny Gijinka Umbreon.- ¡Hola chi-chicos! Quiero pre-presentarles a mi n-nuevo compañero de Equipo, Stanley pe-pero pueden de-decirle Stan.

- Um... Hola.- saludó tímidamente.

- Stan, e-ellos son Kyle, Craig, Pip, Damien, Ke-Kenny y ya cono-conoces a Butters.- señaló a todos uno por uno, al Gijinka Flareon, Lucario, Espeon, Houndoom, Luxray y Leafeon respectivamente.

- Hola.- saludó Kyle.

- Hmp.- Craig sólo le mostró el dedo medio, a lo que Kyle de inmediato explicó que era una forma que tenía de saludar.

- Bienvenido.- saludó cortésmente Pip, Damien sólo asintió con su cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal?- saludó animadamente Kenny.

- Chicos, él me a-ayudo cuando Chip y Fose m-me estaban molestando, trátenlo b-bien.- bromeó.

- Si no te trato bien a ti, no pidas esas cosas.- Damien no se llevaba muy bien con los demás, sólo con Pip, por lo tanto muchas veces hacía bromas y terminaba ofendiendo sin querer. Pip siempre terminaba disculpándose con todos de su parte, y ésta vez no fue diferente porque Tweek se sintió algo ofendido, bajando la vista y sus orejas. Pip le dio a Damien un golpecito en el brazo a manera de castigo.

- Damien eso no fue-

- Pues lo tratas bien o yo te daré una paliza.- nuevamente las miradas se centraron en Stan, que parecía molesto por ese comportamiento.

- ¿Acaso quieres pelear, novato?- desafió el moreno mayor avanzando peligrosamente hacia Stan.

- Sabes que perderías. Los Umbreon somos de los Pokémon Siniestros más fuertes que hay.

- ¡Esa fama se la dan ustedes solos!- le gritó.

- ¡Pues los Houndoom ladran mucho y muerden muy poco a pesar de tener fama de violentos y territoriales!- contestó.- ¡Así que mejor deja de andar molestando y madura de una vez, imbécil!

Todo el PokéGremio quedó en silencio y, por primera vez, todos vieron cómo Damien se quedaba sin palabras. Éste sólo miró al moreno de arriba abajo, se volteó y se marchó. Pip iba a ir detrás de él pero Kenny le detuvo y le dijo que se lo merecía. Ahora eran más los Pokémon que miraban a Stan y murmuraban cosas entre ellos, haciéndolo sentir aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. En eso todos sueltan un pequeño gritito de asombro debido a que Cartman, el Gijinka Chatot, había presenciado toda la escena.

- Ups...- murmuró Craig.

- Um...- Stan trató de decir algo pero las palabra no abordaban su mente ni salían de su boca.

- Ustedes deben ser los nuevos reclutas.- los dos chicos asintieron.- Bueno, no es muy normal ver que a Damien lo traten así... Debo decir que me impresionan.- sonrió, pero Damien no sonreía y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre Stan. Cartman pareció predecir eso y miró a Damien.-¿Quieres que _ella_ vuelva a castigarte, Damien?

El moreno borró su expresión de furia y la reemplazó por una de pavor al escuchar la advertencia de Cartman, retrocedió unos pasos y volteó a mirar a la pared. Tweek y Stan se miraron, asustados, ¿Quién era _ella_ que causaba miedo en alguien como Damien? Ellos esperaban no encontrársela. Observaron a Cartman, que sonreía, vitoreándose por la reacción del moreno.

Cartman era un Gijinka Chatot como todos. Su cabello era castaño pero tenía un penacho negro detrás de su cabeza que, si la veías de costado, parecía una nota musical, su suéter era rojo, sus pantalones marrones y estaba descalzo como casi todos los Gijinka Pokémon Tipo Volador. Sus alas salían de sus omóplatos y eran muy coloridas, parecidas a las plumas de un _Agapornis Personata_ por los colores azules y amarillos.

- Vengan conmigo por favor.- se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una escalera junto a la que ellos habían usado para bajar.

Ambos, Gijinka Jolteon y Gijinka Umbreon, siguieron a Cartman y bajaron las otras escaleras donde había una sala que por el momento estaba vacía. Caminaron hasta una puerta y entraron por ella. Allí había una joven morena de cabello largo, con dos orejas de largas y rosas, una bonita cola en forma de bolita rosada, vestía una blusa y una boina lila, y una falda rosa. Ella les daba la espalda y ni siquiera había volteado al escucharlos entrar.

- Gran Wendy, vengo aquí a decirle que hay un nuevo Equipo de... Eh...- Cartman arqueó una ceja.- Esto... ¿Gran Wendy?- hubo un rato de silencio en que Tweek y Stan se miraron entre ellos.

- ¡Hola, hola!- saludó Wendy dándose vuelta rápidamente, erizándoles la piel, cabello y plumas a los otros tres.- ¡Mucho gusto, yo soy una Gijinka Wigglytuff! Mi nombre es Wendy, pero como soy su jefa deben decirme 'Gran Wendy', ¿_oki doki_? ¿Ustedes quieren hacer un Equipo de Exploración y Rescate?

- S-si, eso que-queremos.- dijo Tweek con una sonrisa nerviosa y escondiéndose parcialmente detrás de Stan.

- ¡Muy bien! Primero debo registrar su nombre de Equipo.- dijo tomando unos papeles y agarrando un bolígrafo.- ¿Cómo se llama su Equipo?

- Nombre... ¡Gah! N-no pensé en e-eso. ¿Cómo piensas que, ngh, de-debemos llamarnos, Stan?- preguntó el rubio.

- Mmm... ¿_PokéAmigos_?- Stan no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué nombre ponerle, por eso dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y rogó porque a Tweek le pareciera bien.

- ¿_PokéAmigos_? ¡_PokéAmigos_! ¡M-me gusta, suena bien!- exclamó sonriendo.

- Muuuy bien, que así sea.- escribió el nombre del Equipo, la especie de los Gijinka Pokémon, el género y por último sus nombres.- ¡Y como recién acaban de ingresar, les daré esto!- sacó una caja amarilla detrás de su escritorio y se las entregó. Cuando la abrieron se encontraron con un sombrero azul y rojo, dos Placas de Explorador, una Bolsita para guardar los objetos, un Lazo Amistad, una Cinta Cura y un Mapa Mágico.- Eso es para ustedes.

- ¿Pa-para qué sirven?- preguntó Tweek.

- Las Placas de Explorador son esenciales para ustedes, es una prueba de su profesión como Equipo de Exploración y Rescate.- dijo Cartman con altivez.- Si les toca rescatar un Gijinka Pokémon deben mostrársela para calmarlo, después deben sacarlo de ahí. El Mapa Mágico es, como lo dice su nombre, un mapa del continente entero. Las zonas con nombre son las que conocen y las que no lo tienen, como se habrán imaginado, son desconocidas. Cada vez que acepten una nueva misión en otro lugar, el mapa les mostrará una ruta aproximada a ese lugar para que lleguen. Además cada vez que vayan a un lugar podrán consultar completa información de ellos.

- ¿Y éste s-sombrero pa-para qué?- preguntó Tweek tomando el sombrerito azul y rojo.

- Pues son algo que se lo damos a los nuevos reclutas. Pueden variar de un pañuelo de colores, un cascabel... Si no lo quiere no hay problema.- dijo Cartman.

- ¡Oh, genial! Gra-gracias.- se puso el sombrero y miró al moreno.- ¿M-me queda bien?- preguntó.

- Si, te ves bien. "Jodidamente tierno."- pensó.

- Pu-pues no lo creo...- se sacó el sombrero y se lo puso a Stan.- ¡Te que-queda mejor a ti!- sonrió nuevamente y se ató al cuello el Lazo Cura.- ¿Qué hace ésta Cinta?

- Ayuda a curar tus heridas más rápido. Por lo general lo lleva el líder del Equipo. ¿Eligieron al Líder ya?- Cartman frunció el ceño levemente.

- Yo creo que e-es bueno que Stan l-lo sea.- Tweek le miró y estaba por sacarse el Lazo cuando Stan lo detuvo.

- Bueno, pero tú quédate con la Cinta.- dijo tomando el Lazo Amistad y atándoselo al cuello.- No me gusta mucho el color amarillo.- argumentó.

- Oh... bien.- Stan pudo jurar que la voz de Tweek tenía un dejo de tristeza en ella.

- Bueno, como ya es tarde, voy a llevarlos a su habitación. Acompáñenme.- Cartman los guió hacia fuera de la oficina y luego por un pasillo que se dividía en cuatro. Siguieron por el camino de más a la derecha y allí llegaron a una habitación.- Ésta es su habitación.

- ¡Genial!- el rubio parecía muy emocionado de dormir en esas camas, que eran más bien nidos redondos hechos de paja. Stan torció la boca y supuso que era normal. Tweek saltaba felizmente sobre la cama de la izquierda así que él se sentó en la cama de la derecha.

- No se acuesten muy tarde, mañana hay que madrugar.- y con esto, el castaño se retiró.

Pasó un rato hasta llegar la hora de cenar y allí comieron un surtido de frutas, bayas y algo de carne. Finalmente llegó la hora de dormir. Fueron a su dormitorio y allí hablaron un par de minutos antes de que Tweek dijera que tenía sueño y se durmiera. Stan se le quedó viendo unos segundos y sonrió como un tonto, tal vez estar con ese Gijinka Pokémon no era tan mala idea y también le dieron ganas de dormirse también. Se dejó llevar por el sueño y se durmió con la esperanza de poder volver a recuperar su forma humana.

A la mañana siguiente...

- ¡ARRIBA! ¡DESPIÉRTENSE!- gritó una voz.

- ¿Eh?- Stan abrió los ojos, aturdido. Miró al rubio instantáneamente, que temblaba con violencia y veía asustado al Gijinka Pokémon recién llegado.

- ¡DESPIÉRTENSE!- el que gritaba era un joven de cabello castaño, orejas azules con el centro rojo y un punto negro que le daba apariencia a dos altavoces, vestía remera y bermudas azules tirando a lila, y un altavoz amarillo en su mano derecha.- ¡VAMOS, ARRIBA!- el ruido estridente y capaz de romper tímpanos era porque hablaba por su altavoz.

- ¿Qué Raikou...?

- ¡No me hagan repetirlo!- habló normal.- Si la Gran Wendy llega a enojarse...- tembló un poco.- No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría... ¡ASÍ QUE ARRIBA!- gritó nuevamente por su altavoz y salió corriendo de allí.

- ¿Qué fu-fue e-e-eso?- preguntó Tweek, temblando.

- Oye, cálmate.- Stan le pasó una mano por la espalda para darle tranquilidad, haciendo que dejara de temblar un poco.- Ayer nos anotamos en el PokéGremio, ¿verdad?- razonó.

- ¡Ti-tienes razón, gah! Pe-pero entonces... ¡Oh, no! ¡N-nos quedamos dor-dormidos!- Tweek entró en pánico.

- Tranquilo.- Stan tomó su Lazo Amistad y su gorro.- Tenemos que ir rápido.- tomó el lazo de Tweek y se lo ató.- Ven.- lo agarró de la muñeca y lo tiró detrás de él por el camino que había tomado el Gijinka Loudred y llegaron a donde estaban el resto de los Reclutas del PokéGremio.

- ¡Llegan tarde!- gritó el Gijinka Loudred.

- ¡Silencio, Clyde!- regañó Cartman.- ¡Gritas demasiado, maldita sea!

- Lo siento.- dijo en voz baja.

- Bien... veo que estamos todos.- dijo Eric con una sonrisa.- Si es así, empecemos con el discurso matinal de la Gran Wendy.- la puerta de la Gijinka Wigglytuff se abrió y por ella apareció Wendy con una cara muy seria.- Ya estamos listos para su discurso, estamos todos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en los que Wendy pareció pensar en el discurso. Tenía sus ojos lilas semi-abiertos y su semblante daba la impresión de traer algo muy serio entre manos. Entonces cabeceó un poco, luego otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que finalmente todos se dieron cuenta de que Wendy estaba...

- Zzz... Zzz...

... dormida.

- ¡Jajaja! Siempre se puede esperar una sorpresa de parte de la Gran Wendy.- dijo Kenny.

- Si hasta parece despierta y muy seria...- comentó una Gijinka Sunflora del PokéGremio.

- Eh...- Eric miró a Wendy mientras una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.- Gracias... por sus... ¿grandes palabras?- se volteó hacia los reclutas y sonrió.- ¡Ya lo han oído! Poesía pura. Ahora vamos a repasar nuestras consignas diarias.

- _¡Uno! ¡El buen Explorador debe ser Trabajador!_- coreaban todos juntos.- _¡Dos! ¡El que prefiere Escapar tiene poco que Ganar! ¡Tres! ¡Sonrisas para Todos, encontrarán muchos Tesoros!_

- De acuerdo, ¡todos a trabajar!

- _¡Hurra!_- gritaron todos antes de irse a sus respectivas tareas. (N/A: Fragmento extraído de los juegos de Pokémon Mistery Dungeon xD)

- Ustedes.- les dijo Cartman a Stan y Tweek que se habían quedado parados en su sitio.- Vengan conmigo.

Subieron un piso y volvieron al lugar donde habían sido recibidos ayer. El Chatot se puso de pie junto a un enorme Tablón de Anuncios. Chatot les explicó que como ellos eran recién ingresados y principiantes deberían hacer encargos fáciles y que se fijaran en el Tablón de Anuncios cada vez que quieran hacer alguna misión. En ese Tablón se podían elegir distintas misiones que dan Pokémon de diversos lugares.

Mencionó que el número de Gijinka Pokémon Malvados ahora había aumentado considerablemente debido a diversos problemas con el Tiempo cronológico, y era un arma de doble filo porque por un lado les daba aún más trabajo a ellos pero por el otro los Gijinka Pokémon también eran bastante más peligrosos con cada día que pasaba.

También era una novedad que de un momento a otro aparecieran nueva tierras misteriosas en el Mundo Pokémon. Si bien era un mundo extenso y lleno de lugares sin descubrir, era muy extraño ver que aparecieran nuevas tierras en lugares conocidos. Un ejemplo era la Beach Cave (Cueva Bajamar), a las afueras de Treasure Town (Aldea Tesoro), que estaba un poco al Sur del PokéGremio. Esas tierras misteriosas tenían la particularidad de cambiar completamente cada vez que alguien la visitaba, hasta podías encontrar objetos distintos. Eso hizo que a Tweek se le iluminara el rostro al pensar en todos los increíbles tesoros que podría encontrar allí.

- La gran mayoría de las misiones son en esos Territorios Misteriosos.- continuaba Cartman.- Ahora buscaré una misión adecuada para ustedes...- Cartman empezó a buscar por todo el Tablón una misión que fuera fácil.- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí hay una!- tomó un papel con su mano y se lo dio a Tweek.- Se trata de un Spoink común, un Spoink 100% Pokémon, que le robaron la perla de su cabeza y quiere recuperarla lo antes posible. Dice que le llegaron rumores de que está en un acantilado.

- ¡Espera!- exclamó Tweek.- ¿Po-por qué debemos ir a bu-buscar un simple o-objeto perdido? ¿N-no hay otras mi-misiones m-más, ngh, emocionantes?

- ¡Silencio! ¡Ustedes sólo son aprendices y deben cumplir misiones como tales! Cuando ganen más experiencia, podrán hacer otras misiones. Ahora, pónganse a trabajar.

**-* Entrada al Drenched Bluff (Risco Calado) *-**

- Ésta de-debe ser la entrada.- dijo Tweek observando la rocosa entrada al acantilado. Observó el Mapa Mágico para verificar que fuera correcto.

- Si es un acantilado, debemos ir descendiendo pisos hasta encontrar la perla de Spoink.

- Se-según Spoink es en el s-séptimo piso subterráneo. D-debemos tener cuidado.

- Entonces vamos.- Stan entró confiado y Tweek le siguió de cerca.

El primer piso pareció bastante sencillo, un camino bastante lineal, la bajada al piso inferior estaba cerca y no hubo enfrentamientos. El segundo fue otra cosa. Fueron atacados por dos Gijinka Lileep, parecidos a lirios marinos, con unos pétalos rosas en la cabeza, cuerpo violeta, dibujos circulares en su cuerpo y la cara negra* resaltando sus brillantes ojos amarillos. Esos Gijinka Pokémon de verdad que les estaban causando problemas.

- ¿Qué a-ataques sabes?- le preguntó Tweek a Stan.

- Ammm... Pues... No creo saber ninguno...- Stan esquivó uno de los latigazos que uno de los Gijinka Lileep le iba a propinar.

- Pe-pero tú usaste u-un Quick Attack perfecto ayer.

- ¡Pero no sé cómo lo hice!- los dos quedaron espalda con espalda.- ¿Cómo hacen ustedes?

- Huh... Bu-bueno... ¡Gah! Sólo pen-pensamos en qué ataque usar... y ya...- dijo dubitativo y ladeando la cabeza.

- Ok... A ver...- Stan se concentró en usar un ataque.- Pero... No sé qué ataques tiene un Gijinka Umbreon.

- ¿¡E-eres un Gi-Gijinka Umbreon y n-no sabes l-los ataques de uno?- Tweek se dio media vuelta y lo agarró del cuello del abrigo para empezar a sacudirlo con fuerza.

- ¡Yo soy un humano, no un maldito Gijinka Pokémon como tú!- Tweek lo soltó enseguida, volteándose hacia los Gijinka Lileep y lanzándoles un potente Thunder que los hizo huir.- Woah, eso fue-

- Vamos.- dijo cortante mientras se dirigía a tomar una Berry que estaba cerca de allí.

- Oye... ¿Te enojaste porque dije eso?- preguntó.

- Ya, n-no importa. Va-vamos.

Pasó un rato y el Equipo _PokéAmigos_ bajó hasta el quinto piso del risco enfrentándose a los Gijinka Pokémon que se les presentaban. Stan miraba a Tweek de reojo y lo notaba muy molesto y triste. Se sintió terrible al comprobar que era verdaderamente por su culpa, había abierto la boca sin pensar y había lastimado los sentimientos de su compañero y amigo. Él también se sintió un poco ofendido cuando recordó que, ahora, también era parte Gijinka Pokémon. Sonrió y movió su cola negra para rozarle la pierna al rubio, éste lo miró de reojo y se ruborizó un poco al verle sonreír.

- Lo lamento.- se disculpó.- No fue mi intención ofenderte, no quise decirte esas cosas.

- E-está bien, sé que estas algo e-estresado por el hecho de haberte con-convertido en Gijinka Pokémon.

- Si, pero tú me estás explicando cosas sobre ser un Gijinka Pokémon y...- sus orejas se movieron al sentir un ruido y silenció al rubio poniendo su dedo en los labios del otro.- Creo que escuché algo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que se escuchó un objeto rodar por el suelo. Corrieron a ver de dónde provenía el sonido y divisaron la perla rosada de Spoink. Tweek se ofreció a ir por ella así que bajó ágilmente por la pared rocosa hasta tomar la perla, luego subió aunque le costó un poco al tener que llevar la perla en un brazo. Una vez con la perla en manos, ya no les quedó nada que hacer ahí y volvieron al PokéGremio. Al darle la perla a Spoink, éste los recompensó con mucho dinero y varios objetos. Cuando Spoink se fue, Tweek no cabía en sí de la emoción.

- ¿Vi-viste todo el di-dinero que nos dieron? ¡2000 _Poké_*!

- Supongo que es mucho dinero.- sonrió Stan viendo tan feliz a su compañero.

- Hicieron un trabajo estupendo.- Cartman se acercó a ellos.- Ahora, quiero que me den el dinero.

- ¿¡Eh?- antes de que Stan siguiera con su protesta, Eric le quitó la bolsa con monedas y sacó una parte de ellas.

- Alguien debe pagar la comida que comen, su estadía aquí y además el curso para ser un Equipo de Rescate y Exploración.- argumentó Cartman.- ¡Esto es lo que queda para ustedes!- les dio unas moneditas.

- ¿¡S-sólo 200 _Poké_? ¡E-es sólo el 10%!

- Las reglas son reglas y deben ser respetadas. Si no les gusta, pueden irse...

- Pe-pero...- Tweek estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando para que le dieran el dinero pero Stan le agarró del hombro.

- ¡No, está bien!- interrumpió.- Nos conformamos con el 10%.

En la noche...

- ¡Atención todo el mundo!- llamó Kevin, el Chimeco. Era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color chocolate, llevaba una campanilla en la cabeza, remera plateada, pantalón blanco y rojo casi al final, y zapatillas rojas. Según Tweek, era el hermano menor de Kenny.- ¡La cena ya está servida!- anunció.- ¡Todos a la mesa!

Todo el mundo gritó alegre y fue corriendo al comedor para poder cenar. Luego de la cena, casi todos ya estaban muy cansados y se fueron a la cama, al igual que Stan y Tweek. Antes de que el moreno pudiera ir a su habitación, Damien lo detuvo en medio del pasillo, Tweek salió, y cuando los vio, dejó de respirar por miedo a que eso los alterara y se metieran en una pelea.

- Oye...- empezó Stan.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- Si, pero espera por favor.- Stan levantó su mano para evitar que el otro hablara.- Lamento haberte insultado ayer, creo que no estuvo bien.- Stan obviamente pensaba que toda la pelea había sido por su culpa ya que no debió haberse metido, pensó que lo había ofendido al igual que había hecho hoy con Tweek.- Lo que pasa es que a Tweek le ofendió lo que le dijiste y no me pareció muy bien.

- Eh...- Damien de verdad no se esperaba eso. Él en realidad estaba ahí para intimidarlo y amenazarlo para que le tuviera miedo o algo... pero jamás se había esperado aquello. Lo miró unos segundos y luego sonrió al notar _cierta_ _mirada_ en el Gijinka Umbreon.- Yo también lo siento.- Pip abrió la boca con asombro. ¿Damien disculpándose? ¡El Apocalipsis se acerca! ¡Todos a esconderse!- Lamento haber molestado a Tweek, pero yo no lo hice con intención de molestarlo. Es que tengo una manera de decir las cosas algo... Ya sabes.

- Entiendo, fue sólo una broma. Pero deberías aprender a manejar un poco más tu forma de decir las cosas.

- Sí, bueno... Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.- pasó junto a Stan para irse a su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de ellos.

- Buenas noches.

- Oh, y...- Damien se volteó y Stan lo miró curioso.- Tengan cuidado con las cositas que hacen ustedes dos ahí dentro.- Stan pareció no entender.- Que no lo lastimes mucho.

- Sigo sin entender...- Stan arqueó las cejas y Damien resopló. ¿Cómo podía ser que fuera tan idiota?

- ¡Que no se la metas tan duro, mierda!- gritó exasperado. Stan y Tweek se ruborizaron violentamente y todos los que pasaban por allí del PokéGremio los miraron con algo de asombro. Damien soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión que tenía Stan.

- ¡Hijo de puta, yo jamás haría eso!

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me vas a decir que Tweek no te parece lindo?- Craig tiraba leña al fuego, mientras se divertía con la escena desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡No! ¡Digo, si! ¡Bu-bueno...! Eh...- Stan no sabía dónde meterse. Tweek ya estaba completamente fuera de su habitación y se ubicó junto a Stan, con la mirada gacha y el rostro completamente rojo.

- ¿Entonces te gusta Tweek?- preguntó Kenny sonriente.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- Entonces piensas que Tweek es feo.- continuó Damien.

- ¡Si me gusta Tweek o si me lo quiero llevar a la cama es problema mío, no de ustedes! ¡Y si no se callan, hoy no los dejaremos dormir!- declaró. Ahora si que ninguno se esperaba eso.- Eh...

Pip y Butters soltaron una risilla en voz baja, Kyle dio un pequeño respingo pero rió aún más, Craig le dio una calada larga a su cigarrillo tratando de disimular su asombro, Kenny sonrió travieso y levantó su dedo pulgar a Stan, Damien estaba asombrado y divertido, Cartman, que había escuchado el alboroto y había salido con Wendy para ver qué pasaba, estaba con la boca abierta y casi le llegó al suelo, Clyde trataba de que no se escuchara su risa, Token casi se ahoga mientras comía una manzana, Tweek estaba tan rojo como un ají y trataba de ocultar su rostro con su melena erizada. Wendy se acercó a Stan y lo miró seriamente.

- Stan...- llamó.- Si quieres mantener ese tipo de relaciones con Tweek debes tener mucho cuidadito, ¿ok? Te recomiendo que vayan a un lugar donde nadie los vea, afuera por ejemplo hace una linda noche. Ten cuidado de no lastimarlo, ¿si?- le dijo con una sonrisa.- No soy el tipo de jefa que no acepta relaciones así en su trabajo.

- ¡N-no, no dije jamás eso! ¡Mierda!- Stan se metió en la habitación y trató de dormir, volteando hacia la pared. Escuchó a Tweek entrar en la habitación pero no se dirigieron palabra, el rubio sólo se acostó en silencio.

Pasadas las horas, Stan seguía despierto tratando de dormir, pero no podía quitarse esa vergüenza que le había hecho pasar Damien. Levantó un poco la cabeza y volteó hacia Tweek, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Volvió su vista hacia la pared, tratando de despejar su mente.

- Mmm...- gimió el rubio. Stan había notado que Tweek hablaba dormido, pero eso no era lo peor.- Mi paleta... Mmm...

Según lo que le había dicho hoy mientras iban a su misión, a Tweek le gustaban los dulces pero no podía comerlos debido a un problemita de los nervios y que eso podría causarle problemas para dormir si comía en exceso, por eso supuso que era normal que el rubio soñara que podía comer todos esos dulces que quisiera. La imagen mental de Tweek comiendo caramelos le pareció graciosa, luego pasó a comer chocolate... y luego a lamer una paleta de una manera muy sensual.

- "¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué carajo?"- pensó Stan ruborizado y alarmado.

No podía pensar esas cosas, no de su nuevo amigo que recién había conocido hace dos días. Trato de sacarse la imagen de la cabeza pero no se iba, excitándolo más, haciendo que la sangre empezara a agolparse en su entrepierna. ¿Acaso era así de pervertido cuando era humano? Si así era, deseaba no recordarlo. Volteó a mirar nuevamente a Tweek... ¡Para qué! Vio que tenía un pequeño hilito de saliva saliendo de sus labios semi-abiertos y recorriendo su mejilla hasta caer en la cama de paja.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Pensó que si se acercaba quizá... No, no podía acercarse a él porque... Pero se veía tan... ¡Por la puta! Volteó nuevamente contra la pared trató de pensar en la cosa más horrible del mundo, un monstruo, un Pokémon, lo que fuera con tal de no penar más en eso. Finalmente, y luego de que se le enfriaran las ideas, se quedó dormido.

*** Cuando puse cara negra, es porque la cara de los Pokémon es negra, no es porque sea nada de racismo ni nada!**

*** 'Poké' es la moneda corriente del Pokémon Mistery Dungeon. Se desconoce cuánto valdría en el mundo real pero se cree que un _Poké_ es igual a un Yen, que es la moneda corriente de Japón.**


	2. Percepciones

**Disclaimer****: South Park no me pertenece y no pretendo que lo sea. Pokémon Mistery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky pertenece a la empresa Game Freak y Nintendo, diseñado, dibujado y pensado por Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Kyuubi: Y aquí está el segundo capítulo! Estoy en temporada de exámenes y no podré subir el de Pokémon: The Final Round Agains the Creator porque no tengo el capítulo listo. Y como éste ya lo tengo hasta la mitad (tenía mucho tiempo libre antes xD) les pondré alguno que otro capítulo de éste! Espero que les guste :D!**

**Percepciones**

Pocas nubes cubrían el cielo que esclarecía en el horizonte. Un nuevo día empezaba en Treasure Town, los negocios abrían sus puertas, el movimiento de Gijinka Pokémon empezaba, los Pokémon también empezaban su marcha hacia sus labores y tareas. En el PokéGremio también, ya habían despertado y desayunado abundante comida. Su jornada daba inicio.

- _¡Tres! ¡Sonrisas para Todos, encontrarán muchos Tesoros!_- repitieron todos en el PokéGremio, formando cinco filas y parados frente a Wendy y Cartman.

- ¡Muy bien Pokémon, a trabajar!- anunció Eric.

- _¡Hurra!_- corearon todos. Mientras cada equipo volvía a su trabajo, Stan y Tweek se quedaron allí.

- Oigan, engan conmigo.- dijo Cartman.- Tengo algo que mostrarles. Es un Tablón muy especial.

Lo siguieron y subieron a la misma planta del día anterior, pero ésta vez se dirigieron al tablón de la derecha en vez del de la izquierda. En ese Tablón había varios carteles de Pokémon comunes o Gijinka Pokémon, que al principio hicieron pensar a Tweek que esos eran Exploradores famosos, pero Cartman les dijo que esos eran malhechores y eran buscados por hacer delitos.

- Es por eso que tienen una recompensa si se los atrapa. Como han aparecido tantos Gijinka Pokémon agresivos, se necesita la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible, y por eso ustedes también deberán buscarlos.

- ¿¡Q-qué?- exclamó Tweek.- ¡E-eso es impo-sible! ¡N-no po-podemos hacerlo!- gritó, los cabellos de su melena se erizaron aún más. Cartman soltó una muy sonora carcajada y luego miró a ambos chicos.

- ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! Aún así, hay Gijinka Pokémon o Pokémon comunes que son más peligrosos que otros. Algunos son de verdad malvados pero otros son sólo ladronzuelos que no valen mucho. Pueden empezar por uno fácil, no hace falta que sea un _malo maloso_. Vean los carteles y elijan uno bastante débil para que puedan traerlo a la justicia, de esa forma podrán entrenar y ganar más experiencia en combate.- comentó con una media sonrisa.

- Pe-pero... Aunque n-no sean muy fuertes siguen siendo m-malvados... ¿no?- Tweek dejó caer sus orejas a ambos lados de su rostro, en un gesto bastante adorable para Stan, al que se le sumó el temor en sus ojos.- ¡L-los Gijinka Pokémon así d-de peligrosos m-me dan mucho miedo!

- Tranquilo.- calmó el moreno.- Todo es parte del entrenamiento, vamos a poder lograrlo. Prometo que no dejaré que nada te suceda. ¡Si estamos juntos lo haremos!- Tweek se sintió seguro ante esa afirmación y levantó sus orejas, sintiendo que sus mejillas se volvían un poco rojas. Eric observó todo esto con curiosidad y sonrió complacido.

- Ya veo...- murmuró.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Stan.

- Nada, sólo que deben prepararse muy bien antes de enfrentarse a uno de ellos. Si quieren prepararse bien, le pediré a alguien que les muestre las inmediaciones.

- Pe-pero yo ya co-conozco la zona...

- Si, pero como miembros de PokéGremio tendrán algunos beneficios que les serán útiles.- volteó hacia la escalera que daba al piso de abajo.- ¡Butters!- llamó.- ¡Hey, Butters!

- ¡Si, ya voy!- el Gijinka Leafeon subió las escaleras y se quedó frente a Eric.- ¿Me llamaste, Cartman?

- Si. Supongo que ya conocerás a los nuevos reclutas.- miró a Tweek y Stan.

- Por supuesto que sí, jefe.

- Ellos son nuevos en Treasure Town, por eso quiero que tú les enseñes los alrededores para que puedan prepararse.

- ¡Si, Señor, lo haré!- Butters asintió y Cartman se marchó.- ¡Muuuuy bien, ahora vamos!- dijo alegremente.

Por recomendación de Butters, primero empezaron por aprender más del PokéGremio. En el piso de arriba estaba Timmy, el Croagunk. Era un chico de cabello castaño con un mechón azul oscuro, ojos canela rodeados por una gruesa línea negra, las típicas bolsas naranjas de un Croagunk en sus mejillas, camiseta era roja y azul, largos guantes negros con el dedo medio color anaranjado, pantalones de jeans azul oscuro, tres franjas blancas envolvían su torso junto a dos franjas más finas color negro y tenía unos borsegos negros.

- No habla mucho y dice sólo su nombre, camina poco por tierra firme, no sé muy bien lo que hace pero...- Butters se volteó a sus dos amigos y los miró seriamente.- No se les ocurra enojarlo.- advirtió.

- Pues no parece gran amenaza...- musitó Stan alzando una ceja.

- Créeme cuando te digo que no lo enojes. Es el único que le dio a Damien la paliza de su vida, no sólo porque el Tipo Lucha de Timmy es fuerte contra el Tipo Siniestro. Además es doblemente peligroso si está en el lodo. Parece muy indefenso, pero no te dejes engañar.- el tono de voz empleado por el rubio parecía decir que hablaba muy enserio.

Siguiendo con la expedición, se veía que pasando de largo por la zona de Timmy estaba el camino a la cocina donde Clyde trabajaba tarareando una canción, el comedor y luego otro camino a los dormitorios. También estaba la habitación de la Gran Wendy.

Fuera del Pokégremio, fueron hacia el Sur hasta una intersección que daba a tres caminos. Fueron por el Oeste hasta llegar a la plaza central del Treasure Town. Tweek sabía algunas cosas del lugar pero no mucho. Butters empezó el recorrido con el **Banco Duskull**, que como su nombre lo indica, es donde se podía almacenar el dinero para no perderlo.

Más al Oeste, estaba el **Bazar Kecleon**, un lugar enorme donde se podría comprar y vender todo tipo de objetos, y junto al Bazar estaba la **Consigna Kangaskhan**, un perfecto lugar para guardar tus objetos valiosos sin que se pierdan. Había un sendero al Sur que daba a un edificio enorme con forma de Pelipper, un ave regordeta color blanco, franjas celestes y pico amarillo con un gran saco en la parte inferior del mismo (como un pelícano).

- Eso es **Mensajeros Pelipper**.- dijo Butters.- Allí hay muchos Gijinka y muchos Pokémon Pelipper que se encargan de llevar y traer correspondencia.

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Pues para recibir misiones de lugares distantes.- rió el rubio Leafeon.- Hay muy pocos PokéGremios de Rescatadores y Exploradores, por eso a veces nos llegan misiones de lugares lejanos. Esas son, dentro de todo, las mejores misiones para hacer.

- Ya veo...- Stan miró con cierto interés esa oficina de correo.

- Bueno. Esos son los lugares básicos que deben tener en cuenta.- terminó Butters.- Yo estaré con Kenny en el PokéGremio esperándolos, así que vayan cuando estén listos. Los ayudaremos a buscar un buen malhechor de acuerdo a su nivel.

- ¡Gracias Butters!

- ¡N-no fue nada!- dijo el rubio avergonzado, jugando un poco con su larga oreja derecha. Los estaré esperando en el Piso -1 del PokéGremio, donde están los tablones de anuncios.- y se fue alegremente dando saltitos.

- Oye.- llamó Stan.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver qué objetos venden en el **Bazar Kecleon**?

- ¡Bu-buena idea, vamos!

Avanzaron por el Oeste hasta llegar con dos jóvenes exactamente iguales, excepto que uno tenía su cabello verde y otro cabello violeta, con aspectos de camaleones, el que tenía cabello verde tenía una chaqueta verde con pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color y estaba descalzo. El otro vestía exactamente igual sólo que de color violeta como su cabello. Stan tomó una manzanita y la miró curioso.

- A ustedes no los había visto por aquí, ¿son nuevos?- preguntó el de pelo verde.

- Si, somos u-un nuevo Equipo Rescatador.- contestó Tweek.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, como son nuevos, les regalaremos una manzanita a cada uno.- el de pelo azul tomó otra manzanita y se la entregó a Tweek.

- Oh, s-son muy amables. ¡Gracias!- tomó la manzanita y le dio una mordida.- ¡Mmm! ¡Sa-sabe delicioso!

- ¡Señores Kecleon!- gritó una aguda vocecita. En eso aparecieron dos niños. El mayor era un Marill, un pequeño Gijinka Pokémon de grandes orejas azules, cola larga en zigzag y con una esfera en la punta que le servía a modo de flotador, cabello blanco y un conjuntito de ropa azul con dibujos de burbujas. El otro era un pequeño Azurill, orejas igual de grandes que las de su hermano, cola igual y vestimenta parecida, con cabello azul claro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Son los pequeños Marill y Azurill!- exclamó el Kecleon de pelo verde.

- ¡Bienvenidos chicos!- saludó el de pelo violeta.

- Hola. ¿Podemos comprar una manzanita?- dijo el pequeño Azurill.

- ¡Pero por supuesto!- el de pelo verde tomó una bolsita y se las dio a los dos niños. Tweek sonrió tiernamente.

- ¡Gracias Señores Kecleon!- agradeció Marill.

- Oh no, gracias a ustedes niños.- dijo el pelivioleta.- Son unos chicos geniales.

- Pobres niños...- murmuró el peliverde cuando se fueron.- Son hermanos, su madre está muy enferma y ellos vienen a hacer las compras para ayudarla y que se mejore.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tan jóvenes y son así de responsables... Es admirable.- agregó el de pelo violeta.

- ¡Señores Kecleon!- los hermanos volvieron corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Había una manzanita de más!- dijo Azurill.

- No pagamos ésta.- agregó Marill.

- Oh, eso. Es un regalo de nosotros para ustedes. Compártanla y disfrútenla mucho.

- ¿¡En serio?- preguntó Marill emocionado.

- ¡Wow! ¡Gracias, Señores Kecleon!- ésta vez fue Azurill el emocionado.

- ¡Tengan cuidado al volver a casa!- advirtió el pelivioleta. Los dos chicos se voltearon y siguieron su camino, pero Azurill tropezó y se le cayó la manzanita, que rodó hasta los pies de Stan.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó tomando la manzanita mientras Azurill se le acercaba.

- Si, estoy bien. Siento haberte molestado. Muchas gracias.

Stan se le acercó para darle la manzanita, al rozarle la mano, sintió un mareo muy fuerte. Todo se volvió negro, un haz de luz corrió por delante de sus ojos y luego se escuchó un grito de '_¡So... socorro!_', luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Stan dio un paso atrás y miró al Azurill algo perturbado, preguntándose qué había sido eso. Alguien había gritado por ayuda, alguien estaba en peligro, ¿acaso había sido Azurill?

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó algo confundido el menor. En eso, Marill llamó a su hermano menor para que se apurara.- ¡Si, hermano! ¡Ya voy!- dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue con su hermano.

- ¡So-son unos chicos a-adorables, gah!- sonrió el Gijinka Jolteon.- ¿Stan? ¿Qué su-sucede?- preguntó viendo a su compañero pálido como el papel.

- ¿Escuchaste que alguien gritaba?- preguntó él.

- ¿Eh? Pues... n-no, no he oído a nadie gritar...- Tweek se volteó hacia los hermanos Kecleon.- D-disculpen, ¿oyeron a alguien gri-gritar hace un momento?

- ¿Gritar?- preguntaron los dos.

- Pues yo no oí nada.- dijo el peliverde alzando los hombros.

- Yo tampoco he oído nada.- apoyó el de pelo violeta.

- Pues e-ellos no oyeron n-nada, Stan... Pue-puede que sea tu imaginación.- dijo Tweek con un tic en el ojo pero dándole poca importancia al asunto.

- "No. Yo estoy seguro de que lo escuché, no fue mi imaginación..."- pensó Stan, recordando el grito de socorro que escuchó.- "No hay duda. Ese grito... ¡Ese grito era de Azurill!"

- ¡O-oye Stan! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- Tweek le tomó la mano a Stanley y se lo llevó arrastrando camino al PokéGremio.

Llegando a la Plaza Tesoro, vieron que Azurill y Marill estaban hablando con un hombre alto y regordete, un abrigo amarillo, pantalón marrón, trompa y orejas. Era un Drowzee. Azurill y Marill parecían muy felices y era porque, según decían, Drowzee había encontrado un objeto muy importante para ambos niños y se ofrecía a llevarlos a donde el objeto estaba. Tweek se emocionó y asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. Cuando ya se iban, Drowzee chocó con Stan.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul volvió a sentir el mareo de antes, Tweek no lo nota, pero parece ser peor que antes. Todo volvió a ponerse negro, pero ésta vez pudo ver algo. ¡Eran Drowzee y Azurill!

_- Si no haces lo que te pido... Tendrás muchos problemas.- amenazó Drowzee con una sonrisa maligna._

_- ¡So... socorro!- gritó Azurill, llorando._

Todo volvió a la normalidad, pero a Stan le había impresionado aún más que antes el hecho de haber visto esa ilusión. Tweek siguió hablando y deseando que esos niños encontraran el objeto. Volteó hacia su amigo, preocupado, y le preguntó si se encontraba bien puesto que estaba algo pálido. Stan no quería verlo preocupado, pero temía que algo terrible le pasara a esos niños.

- S-si, estoy bien, es sólo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Tuve un mareo y pude ver en una especie de ilusión donde Drowzee amenazaba a Azurill.- dijo seriamente.- Quiero ir a investigar, es una emergencia.

- ¿E-emergencia...?- el rubio no sabía bien qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Era una situación delicada, y Tweek no estaba seguro en la credibilidad de las palabras de Stan, así que decidió expresar lo que pensaba.- Bu-bueno, si parece u-una emergencia... e-es sólo que... bueno... N-no estoy diciendo que no confíe en ti, e-es que es algo difícil d-de creer... Drowzee parecía ser muy honesto... Probablemente sólo estas cansado.- dijo volviendo a restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Será eso...? Porque es verdad, Drowzee no parecía malvado...- Stan quería creer que no era importante, pero algo en sus instintos de Gijinka Umbreon le decían que algo iba muy mal.

- A-además somos sólo Aprendices de E-exploradores, no podemos ir d-de aquí para allá con sólo quererlo. Es preo-preocupante, sí, pe-pero ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer. De-debemos ir a encontrarnos con Butters y Kenny. ¡Vamos ya!

Como ya no tenían nada más que hacer en Treasure Town, volvieron al PokéGremio y bajaron las escaleras. Junto al Tablón de 'Se Busca' estaban Kenny y Butters. El mayor tenía a Butters arrinconado contra la pared y le besaba el cuello lentamente, introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa del rubio que lo abrazaba por el cuello. Notaron la presencia de los otros dos y se separaron un poco.

- Hola.- saludó Kenny con una sonrisa.- ¿Viene a escoger un Gijinka Pokémon para cazar o quieren usurpar nuestro lugar?- bromeó.

- Primero que nada, sólo venimos a buscar un Pokémon malo. Segundo, si quisiera hacer lo que tú haces con Tweek, tengo cientos de distintos lugares para hacerlo, y además de mil formas mejores.

- ¡Stan...!- gritó Tweek, alarmado y sonrojándose fuertemente.

- Eh... D-dejemos ésta charla para más tarde.- interrumpió Butters, frotándose los nudillos.- Veamos...- el tablón estaba lleno de distintos malhechores, todos con diferentes habilidades, tipos y niveles.- ¡Ah! Creo que van a actualizarlo.- dijo Butters moviendo sus orejas.

- ¿Actualizarlo?

- _¡A un lado!_- se escuchó gritar.- _¡Voy a cambiar las listas!_- la pared empezó a temblar, obligando a todos a retroceder, excepto a Kenny que se quedó apoyado en la pared como si nada.

- ¿Q-qué es eso? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tweek escondiéndose detrás de Stan.

- No se preocupen, sólo es Red.- dijo Butters.- Ella cambia las listas de Pokémon buscados.

El panel de la pared dio vuelta, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes. Butters explicó que los Tablones de Misiones y 'Se Busca' eran paneles giratorios, que continuamente eran actualizados por Red, la Lairon. Red era la responsable de mantener las listas de misiones y de Pokémon malhechores al día, desplazándose fácilmente por unos túneles que Token le había hecho y así moverse a libertad desde el PokéGremio hasta Treasure Town y más allá. Da vuelta el panel y saca o cuelga los avisos en el Tablón para volver a voltearlos y así dejar que los Pokémon se encarguen de las misiones, una tarea muy importante.

- _¡Tablones listos! ¡Por favor, a un lado!_- gritó Red desde el otro lado de la pared.

El tablón dio un giro rápido otra vez y varios carteles con otros Pokémon aparecieron, algunos eran diferentes y otros seguían estando ahí. De pronto Tweek empezó a temblar, Stan lo miró y pudo ver la furia reflejada en sus ojos violetas. Butters y Kenny lo miraron extrañado mientras que Stan recorría la dirección en la que miraba su compañero buscando la causa de su enojo.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas, Tweek?- preguntó Butters con preocupación.

- No hace tanto frío.- agregó Kenny.

- Stan... m-mira.- apuntó hacia un cartel arriba a la izquierda. Stan lo miró y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.- ¡Es Drowzee!

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es un maleante!- gritó con ira el moreno.

- Chicos, ¿ustedes lo conocen?- preguntó Kenny.- Es un Gijinka Pokémon muy peligroso, lo buscan por crímenes como-

- ¡Te-tenemos que ir a res-rescatarlo, Stan!- exclamó Tweek con furia y preocupación, ignorando al rubio.

- ¡Vamos!- subieron las escaleras casi tirando al que bajaba, dejando a Butters y Kenny muy confundidos.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- ¿Adónde van?

Una vez fuera del PokéGremio, para su horror, allí fuera estaba Marill... sólo.

- ¡Marill!- gritó Stan.- ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Y el Señor Drowzee?

- N-no lo sé.- murmuró el pequeño.- Estábamos buscando nuestro objeto y, de repente, cuando volteé... ya no estaban.- sollozó.

- N-no llores...- consoló el rubio. Se mordió el labio inferior al verlo llorar tan desesperadamente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber creído a Stan cuando le dijo que ese Gijinka Pokémon no era de fiar.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo.- afirmó Stan.

- ¿Sa-sabes por dónde se fu-fueron?- preguntó Tweek.

- Si... P-por aquí.- Marill los guió.

**-* Mt. Bristle (Monte Árido) *-**

- ¿E-es aquí donde los perdiste de v-vista?- preguntó Tweek algo asustado por los escarpados picos de montaña que se alzaban imponentes frente a él.

- Si...- murmuró tristemente.

- ¡Stan! Cu-cuando viste a Dro-Drowzee y Azurill en tu alucinación... ¿Era en un lu-lugar montañoso?

- Si, así es. Es posible que sea éste lugar.

- No-nosotros rescataremos a Azurill, n-no te preocupes Marill. Llama al O-Oficial M-Magnezone.- se volteó al moreno y lo miró con seriedad.- ¡Vamos, Stan!

Como era de esperarse, allí había muchos Pokémon que atacaron al Equipo y no fue fácil ganarles. El primer desafío duro fue luchar contra una Gijinka Machop y un Gijinka Doduo. El Machop era una chica musculosa, pelo y vestimenta celeste y unos apéndices en la cabeza color blanco. El Doduo era un niño con dos largos cuellos y dos cabezas, pelo naranja y ropa del mismo color. Estaban atacando a ambos sin piedad y el mayor problema era la Machop, que asestaba buenos golpes y casi les da a Stan y Tweek.

- ¡Stan, cui-cuidado!- Tweek corrió y lo apartó de un empujón, evitando el ataque de Machop y cayendo sobre él.- ¿E-estas bien?

- Eh... S-si, estoy bien.- Tweek vio lo nervioso que estaba el chico y se fijó en la posición en la que estaban. Cuando iba a levantarse, Stan le tomó por la nuca y lo acercó a él al tiempo que evitaba que Machop le sacara la cabeza al rubio de una patada.- ¡Cuidado!- dio un giro para quedar sobre Tweek y eludir los picotazos de Doduo.

- Stan...

- Ten cuidado porque te pueden matar.- por un segundo el mundo pareció detenerse. Sus cuerpos y sus rostros, tan juntos, tan cerca, sintiendo el calor del otro. Stan pudo sentir que el cuerpo de Tweek largaba pequeñas chispitas dándole una sensación bastante curiosa para Stan, pareció gustarle ese chisporroteo. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, se volteó y era Machop.

- ¡Jejeje!- rió la Machop.- ¡Ahora vas a ver!

Levantó nuevamente el puño y se dispuso a golpear a Stan. Podía esquivarlo, claro está, pero... ¿y Tweek? No podía esquivarlo si el rubio no se movía rápido, puesto que recibiría todo el impacto del ataque. Sus ojos brillaron tornándose de color lila y de repente la Machop se paralizó, como si una extraña fuerza le impidiera mover un músculo, y terminó volando por el aire hasta estamparse contra la pared más alejada.

- Wow... Eso fue... raro...- comentó Stan llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- ¿Acaso usé un ataque Psíquico?

- Stan... ¿Po-podrías... quitarte?- preguntó el rubio. Stan interrumpió sus meditaciones para mirarlo unos segundos y luego notó que aún estaba sobre el rubio, con sus cuerpos muy cerca, pero aún así no se levantó y siguió contemplando el rostro del rubio.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó con picardía. Se levantó una vez el menor llevó ambas manos a su pecho y lo empujó suavemente. Lo ayudó a levantarse cuando estuvo de pie.

- U-usaste un ataque psíquico.- sonrió Tweek.

- Eso creo... ¿Pero cuál usé?

- Cre-creo que usaste Psychic, fue genial.

- Gracias.

Llegaron al último piso, donde se encontraron con la escena que Stan había visto, con Drowzee amenazando a Azurill para que se metiera en un agujero y le entregue un objeto que alguien escondió allí. Los dos se acercaron y le exigieron a Drowzee que dejara a Azurill irse, pero éste se negó y los atacó. Stan dijo que iría delante puesto que él tenía mucha ventaja contra el enemigo, pero Drowzee pasó junto a Stan y le golpeó la nuca para hacerlo caer, aunque sin llegar a dejarlo inconciente.

- Hijo de...- el moreno levantó la mirada y alcanzó a ver a Drowzee listo para atacar, pero Tweek se lanzó contra el enemigo y lo tiró al suelo.- ¡Tweek!

- ¡Malditos mocosos!- Drowzee tomó a Tweek por el cuello y apretó con fuerza, haciéndole muy difícil respirar. Se acercó a una grieta.- ¡Tú!- señaló a Stan.- ¡O me ayudan a sacar el objeto o tiro a tu amigo por la grieta!- amenazó.

- ¡Déjalo! ¡Si tienes algo de moral, déjalo ir!

- ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera algo necesario. Lo que quiero es el tesoro, así que ahora mismo te diré dónde buscarlo y lo encontraras porq-

- ¡To-toma esto! ¡Thunder!- Tweek logró juntar la energía eléctrica suficiente dentro de su cuerpo para expulsarla en una fuerte corriente para electrocutar a Drowzee, obligándolo a soltarlo. Tweek rápidamente se apartó y se puso a salvo, Stan se acercó inmediatamente al rubio y le preguntó si estaba bien.- S-si... Estoy bien.

- Ok, hay que derrotar a éste maldito bastardo de una vez.

- Te-tengo una idea. Yo m-me acercaré a él por delante y tú irás por de-detrás, cu-cuando se distraiga conmigo seguro no se volteará hacia ti y po-por eso debes m-moverte para que no te vea. ¿Entiendes?

- Si. Vamos a hacerlo.

Tweek avanzó fieramente hacia Drowzee mientras que Stan lo siguió unos segundos después, tomando un rumbo un poco distinto. Tal como había dicho Tweek, Drowzee al principio trató de esquivar un ataque del ojivioleta y no contó con que Stan se le acercó por detrás, por eso no alcanzó a esquivar el puñetazo que Stan le dio en la cara y, para completar, el terrible ataque eléctrico que Tweek usó contra él para dejarlo en el suelo. K.O.

- ¡Sí! ¡L-lo hicimos!- dijo Tweek dando un salto y abrazándose a Stan.

- Sí, lo... lo hicimos.- Stan correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño pero recordó que Azurill estaba allí, muy asustado y necesitaba ser atendido inmediatamente.- Tweek, hay que atender a Azurill.

- ¡Gah! ¡Ti-tienes razón!

- Mamá...- sollozaba el pequeño.- Hermano...

- ¿Azurill?- llamó Tweek con cuidado, sin llegar a acercarse al niño por completo.

- ¿Qué...?- el niño levantó la mirada y reconoció a ambos Pokémon.- U-ustedes son... los Gijinka Pokémon... del Bazar Kecleon...

- Si, l-lo somos. Vi-vinimos a sacarte de a-aquí, ngh, no te asustes.- le mostró la Placa de Rescatador y Azurill se abrazó a Tweek.

...

Luego de que el Oficial de Policía Magnezone, se llevara a Drowzee, el emotivo reencuentro entre los hermanos, recibir su recompensa, felicitaciones, una buena cena y un baño, el Equipo _PokéAmigos_ se disponía a dormir luego de un largo día.

- Es-estoy tan cansado... Fu-fue un día tan largo...- dijo Tweek mientras se estiraba en su cama de paja cómoda y abrigadora. Stan lo miró un segundo y sonrió tontamente.- ¿N-no e-estás cansado?- le preguntó al moreno.

- Sí, estoy muy cansado. Me alegra que todo saliera bien. Por suerte Azurill se reunió con su hermano. Igual debemos acostumbrarnos, habrán días así en el futuro.- se recostó en la cama sobre su lado izquierdo, quedando en una posición en la que veía la espalda de Tweek.

- Sí...- hubieron unos instantes de silencio hasta que Tweek lo rompió.- Esto... ¿Stan?- se volteó sobre su lado derecho para quedar de frente al moreno.

- ¿Dime?- el ojiazul tenía mucho sueño y deseaba que el rubio hablara rápido.

- Pe-perdóname po-por no creer e-en ti...- murmuró tristemente.- D-debí ha-hacerte caso, de esa fo-forma podríamos haber e-evitado el inci-incidente... pe-pero...

- Ya, déjalo.- Stan sonrió y se sentó en su cama.- Fue natural que no me creyeras, no todos los días aparece un Gijinka Pokémon que te dice que puede ver el futuro.

- Sí, pe-pero... eres mi compañero.- Tweek imitó a Stan y se sentó.- Debí co-confiar en ti...

- Oye, ya relájate.- Stan estiró su mano y le acarició inconcientemente la mejilla.- Lo que importa es que todo salió bien.

- S-sí.- rió el rubio, ruborizándose ante el contacto cálido de esa mano.

- Ahora, si no te importa, quiero dormir.- en eso, un fuerte trueno resonó y Tweek dio un respingo.- Parece que otra vez habrá tormenta... Lástima, parecía tan lindo día hoy...

- S-sí... Eh...

En eso, Craig entró en la habitación vistiendo sólo su pantalón. Su dorso descubierto mostraba alguna que otra cicatriz que mostraban su experiencia en combate. Parecía muy preocupado y se acercó a Tweek. Ante eso, Stan se molestó bastante. Si bien le habían explicado que Craig era el mejor amigo, casi hermano, de Tweek, Stan no podía evitar sentirse celoso en éste momento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó seriamente.

- S-sí, pe-perfectamente.- dijo el rubio, disimulando sus sobresaltos con cada trueno.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Cla-claro! E-estoy con Stan, no hay pro-problema.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido, Craig abandonó la habitación dirigiéndole una mirada a Stan que decía claramente '_cuídalo_'. Muy extrañado por eso, Stan volteó hacia Tweek, que parecía más nervioso de lo habitual mientras miraba por la ventana y se sobresaltaba o retenía pequeñas exclamaciones ante cada relámpago y trueno. El viento fuerte hacía que el cristal de la ventana vibrara, Tweek parecía temer que el vidrio se rompiera en mil pedazos.

- ¿Tweek?

- ¡Gah! ¿S-si?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Cla-claro.- rió el rubio.

- Ajá... Sí.- se puso de pie y se sentó junto al rubio.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ... Te vas a reír.- Tweek bajó la mirada y se jaló las manga de su camisa.

- ¡Claro que no! Prometo no reírme.

- Es que... L-le tengo m-miedo a los truenos.- dijo con timidez.

Hubo un silencio donde la lluvia, los truenos y el viento fueron lo único que se hacía escuchar. Stan tardó unos segundos en procesar su información.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?- preguntó. Tweek asintió.- ¿Y eres un Gijinka Jolteon?

- E-es que... evolucioné e-en Jolteon para dejar de temer... N-no funcionó. Yo... que-quería superar mi m-miedo... Pe-pero no pude, n-no funcionó co-como quería... Cra-Craig y Butters m-me ayudaron siempre, a-apoyándome. Pero n-no hay de qué preocuparse, e-estoy bien.

Tweek se recostó en la cama, dijo '_Buenas noches_' y le dio la espalda a Stan, que se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Por los pequeños espasmos de Tweek supo que, o tenía mucho miedo, o estaba llorando. Stan sonrió, se le ocurrió una pequeña idea para ayudar a superar ese miedo, se recostó en la misma cama y abrazó a Tweek por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Tweek tembló por esa acción y se volteó, quedando se cara a Stan.

- Buenas noches.- rió el moreno.- No te preocupes, tú sólo duerme. Prometo que estaré aquí y te cuidaré.- lo abrazó aún más, deleitándose con el bello rubor en las mejillas de Tweek.

Lentamente el rubio se fue quedando dormido ante la mirada atenta de Stan, sintiéndose protegido y a salvo. El moreno lo miró unos segundos y fue adormeciéndose lentamente. Antes de dormirse por completo sintió ligeras descargas eléctricas, le causaban cosquillas y eran también relajantes. Sonrió al entender que esas descargas eran producidas por el rubio y lo abrazó aún más, enterrando levemente su rostro en el cabello desordenado del menor, aspirando ese aroma proveniente de él.

Así fue cómo Stan se quedó profundamente dormido también.

...

En otro lugar, lejos de allí, un profundo bosque era iluminado intermitentemente por la tormenta. Una figura se apresuraba a correr por entre los árboles, buscando con insistencia algo entre los árboles. Llegó a su objetivo y sonrió ampliamente, tomando un gran engranaje de color verde en sus manos.

- Por fin lo encuentro...- dijo.

Los truenos mostraron completamente su figura. No era un Pokémon, ni un Gijinka... Era un humano.

...

- Gran Wendy.- dijo Cartman entrando en el despacho de la morena sin molestarse en llamar. Respiraba con agitación, su semblante era muy preocupado. Wendy se sobresaltó al escucharlo entrar tan abruptamente pero su sorpresa fue cambiada inmediatamente por su habitual alegría.

- Eric, ¿qué te pasa?- la chica sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó un poco los anteojos.- No te ves muy animado.

- Hay malas noticias.

- Eric, no hay buenas o malas noticias.- rió ella.- Sólo hay noticias. Toma una Berry.- se puso de pie y tomó una Berry, dándosela al Gijinka Chatot.

- Un Engranaje del Tiempo ha desaparecido hace un rato, me lo informó un Pokémon que vive cerca de allí. dijo que un extraño entró al bosque, tomó el Engranaje del Tiempo y desapareció entre la noche y la tormenta.- hubo un larguísimo silencio en el que Wendy parecía estar en estado de shock.

- Bueno.- se sacó los anteojos y dejó la Berry en el bol con gran lentitud.- Esas sí son malas noticias.- murmuró seriamente mientras se aceraba a la ventana de su despacho/habitación y miró a través de ella.- ¿Quién es el que ha estado robando los Engranajes? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso planea destruir toda la dimensión?

- Wendy, esto es malo.- Cartman la tuteó por primera vez en toda la semana y eso no era buena señal. Wendy cerró los ojos unos segundos en meditación profunda, pensando, pensando todo lo que pudo. Debía tomar medidas drásticas.

- Llámalos a _ellos_.- dijo pasados unos segundos.

- ¿Estás segura? Recuerda que la última vez que los llamamos, las cosas con los demás miembros del PokéGremio no resultaron muy bien.

- Sí, estoy completamente conciente de ello, pero estoy segura de que debes llamarlos. Quizá no sean los mejores pero estoy segura de que con ellos será suficiente.- un rayo cayó bastante cerca pero Wendy, a pesar de estar junto a la ventana, ni siquiera se inmutó del impacto y el temblor de su ventana.

- Como quiera, Gran Wendy.- Cartman hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

**Kyuubi: Quién creen ustedes que es el ser humano que roba los Engranajes del Tiempo? Y quiénes serán aquellos que Wendy decide llamar al PokéGremio? Yo ya los sé, sólo falta que ustedes lo sepan xD**


End file.
